


Blanket Fort

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Patton made a blanket fort, and if Logan wants to get in he has to guess the password.





	Blanket Fort

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of my Valentine's Day requests, and I wanted to post it here :)

"Patton?"

Logan 'Logic' Sanders was walking around the mindscape looking for his partner, Patton.

The other, also known as Morality or the 'dad', was rather childish in nature, so it shouldn't have surprised Logan when he walked into their bedroom to find that the bed had been stripped of its mattress and linens and turned into a fort on the floor.

Approaching the entrance to the sheet fort, Logan knelt down.

"Patton?"

The emotional side peeked through the crack in the sheets and beamed at his love.

"Oh, hello Logan! How are you?" Patton inquired cheerfully, his soft and happy voice always bringing a smile to the usually serious side's face.

"I am well... and you?"

"I'm great! I've built this amazing fort! Isn't it fantastic?"

"Yes, I can see that," Logan chuckled with a small curl of his lips. "It is quite extravagant. May I come in?"

"Well now, that depends!" The dad giggled from inside his fort.

"...depends on what?" Logan frowned in confusion and adjusted his glasses slightly, as they'd started to slip.

"On whether or not you can figure out the password!"

"Password?" Logan frowned slightly, his brow furrowing. "How am I supposed to figure out this 'password'? Do I get any other information?"

"It's something you say!"

"Alright, uh... falsehood?"

"Nope!" Patton giggled from inside the fort, now out of Logan's view.

"...infinitesimal?"

"Nuh uh! But, it's still funny that you got that word wrong!"

The logical side frowned, trying to think. He said so many things, had so many words in his head. How was he supposed to know which one Patton was looking for?

"Any other information?"

Patton simply made a soft hum of thought as he processed Logan's request. It was a moment before he spoke again.

"The password is three words! My favorite words to hear from you!"

Logan blinked and stared at the fort, the gears in his head turning as he struggled to think of what three words that Patton may be talking about.

He knew he spoke a lot, how was he supposed the remember three of his words in particular? This was even harder than one!

"...Yerkes-Dodson Curve?" Logan blurted out the first three word thing he could think of.

"Nope! Two more chances!"

Now he only had two more tries? This was getting stressful. What was something else that was three words that he'd said before? Why was he drawing a blank?

"El principe es estúpido?" He exclaimed in a questioning tone.

"What does that mean? Also that sounded like four words, not three." Patton giggled from inside. "Only one more try!"

"W-well in English it's three..." He trailed off and frowned, trying to think.

He was silent for a few more long moments, not being able to come up with anything.

"Is there any other information you can give me?" Logan nearly begged, not sure why he was trying so hard.

He was sure Patton would let him in anyways. But, he did really want to figure this out.

"It's something you only say to me."

Logan stared at the ground for a long moment, thinking hard. It was a few minutes before he slowly raised his head and spoke once again.

"...I love you?"

"Password accepted!" Patton cheered happily, noting the sigh of relief that came from his boyfriend. "You may enter!"

Patton had really made Logan work for that one. At least he did in Logan's mind. In all reality the password shouldn't have been that hard to guess.

The logical side crawled into the fort and was about to make a salty comment when he was cut off, being pulled into a kiss by his overly sweet other half.

After he let out a surprised squeak he quickly settled and kissed back, winding his arms around Patton's neck.

This was well worth it.


End file.
